More Myself Than I Am
by Candyfairey
Summary: Lucinda Faith Singer is Bobby's only daughter. To keep her safe he sent her to boarding school in England. She inevitably stumbles upon hunting there. She comes back home to find Dean in Hell and Sam gone. Angst, fluff, etc. Dean/OC. Starts between All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2 and Lazarus Rising.
1. Chapter 1 Everyone Starts for a Reason

**AN: Yay! My second Supernatural fic in just a few days! (This is what happens the week after finals are over ehehe :) ****) Okay so I've wanted to do a Dean fic for a while. Enjoy! And please review!**

**OH! And OMG that season finale! I am just…gah I don't even know! I'm still thinking about it! Just Crowley WTF!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters or plot from it, only the OC Sarah.**

**Playlist:**

**Alabama Shakes-I Ain't the Same**

**Benny Benassi-Satisfaction**

**Bury Your Dead-Hurting Not Helping**

**Chevelle-The Red**

Chapter 1-Everyone Starts for a Reason

Eighteen year old Lucinda Faith Singer had just grabbed her suitcase off the conveyor belt at the airport. She hadn't been home in two years. It was the last week of May and after attending boarding school in England for all of her high school career she was finally moving back home.

Her father, Bobby Singer, sent her there to keep her safe and away from hunting, unbeknownst to her. But that didn't really work out. Near the end of her final year of high school, just barely a month ago, some of her fellow students started disappearing.

The disappearances were gnawing at her. When her roommate and best friend Michelle didn't come to bed one evening, Lucinda's intuition kicked in. The next day when she still hadn't returned she called everyone on campus that was close to her but no one had seen her that evening. Finally, a fellow classmate, William, had some information. He'd seen Michelle heading out to the trails near the school for a run.

Lucinda changed into her worn brown combat boots, grabbed her phone, a flashlight, a map of the area. The police weren't acting fast enough and she'd be damned if her friend was out there in need of help. She felt she couldn't just sit there and wait for them to do something. The sun was just dipping down out of the sky so she pulled on her blue faux leather jacket for warmth in the chilly spring air and headed out.

After an hour of walking the trails and calling out Michelle's name there was nothing. Lucinda decided to change tactics and go off of the trails, even though that was advised against because it was easy to get lost in those woods.

The moon was out and the sky was dark. Lucy checked her phone. It was half past eight now and still no sign of Michelle.

She jerked her head to the right when she heard a crashing noise. She slipped her phone back in her pocket and crouched down. She half crawled in the direction of the noise. She froze when she saw the sight before her. A ginormous cave was in front of her and there, standing in front of it was a freaking giant!

She blinked. No. Way. Not possible. Sure there were people who defied the odds and were seven foot tall and usually played in the NBA but not THIS tall. The male was twice that size, at least thirteen feet tall. His head alone was the size of a car tire!

She was frozen, hidden under some overgrown bushes. She was trying to control her breathing and calm down. Could this thing, giant, whatever have kidnapped Michelle? She had to find out and as she watched him sit down in front of his, she presumed, cave she mulled over a plan.

She decided to distract him and would sacrifice her phone in the process. She turned the volume on it all the way up and went to her music, playing the song Satisfaction. As soon as she hit play she hid the phone under the bush, screen side down, and moved a few feet down from the bush. The giant swung its head around towards where she was moments ago. He clumsily walked towards the noise. While he was distracted she moved towards the cave as quickly and quietly as she could.

Once at the cave's entrance she looked back. The giant was bending down, looking for the source of the noise but making annoyed grunting noises at not being able to find it. She pulled a flashlight from inside her jacket and entered the cave, praying it would take him long enough to find her phone to give her enough time to get in and get out.

This was so stupid, stupidly dangerous. She wasn't even sure if she was of the right mind at the moment. But she tried to shake all that off and just follow her gut which was telling her to keep going.

After a few minutes she froze. The music stopped and she heard the giant coming back to the cave.

She turned off her flashlight and ran further into the cave depending on her other senses to guide her.

After a few minutes she stumbled over something. Groaning at her now throbbing knees and scraped up hands she sat up. She turned her flashlight back on to see what she tripped over.

She screeched then immediately clapped a hand over her mouth. She clamped her eyes shut and cursed herself as her scream echoed through the cave. But the sight before her terrified her more than any giant. It was Michelle, lying lifeless on the ground. And she wasn't the only one. As Lucinda moved the beam of light around she saw more bodies and a pile of bones. Tears streamed down her face. What the hell had she gotten herself into?

When she heard heavy footsteps she turned off the light and flattened herself against the wall. Unable to see the giant but hearing his footsteps and, she almost gagged, smelling him. She quietened her breathing as much as she could, closing her eyes since she couldn't see anything and hoping it would heighten her other senses.

She shook as she heard him pass her going further into the cave. Seeing this as her chance she slowly crept along the wall back towards the entrance. Her best bet was to get out of the cave and run for it. She'd alert the police when she got back to campus, if she got back. Did the police even handle stuff like this? They would probably think she was nuts.

When she felt she was far enough away from the giant she ran for it, cringing at the slap of her feet on the dirt below her feet. She could just make out the light of the cave when she screamed again as she felt a giant hand wrap around her.

"Where do you think you're going?" it said, his voice booming around the caves walls.

It lifted her up to its face and inspected her. Apparently it was able to see in the dark. She kicked and punched out, successfully hitting his nose. He merely rubbed at his nose like it had an itch and tightened his grip on her. She tried to squirm free when the cave was suddenly filled with light.

She twisted to see what caused it and so did the giant.

There were people below them! She yelled on the inside for joy. They held weapons and the lights were coming from what looked like a Hummer.

The giant roared and swatted. Lucinda jostled around in his hand and suddenly felt the need to throw up. She caught a glimpse of a man with a crossbow aiming for the giant. He shot at the giant, who staggered a bit, then a second and a third. The next thing she knew she was falling to the ground. The giant released her from his grip as the arrows pierced his heart.

She met the ground with a loud thud and as she did she heard something crack. A young woman who looked just a few years older than her came to her side along with a young man and they hoisted her up between them. They rushed back to the Hummer and put her in the back, climbing in next to her.

Lucinda watched as the others got into the vehicle and the car started. It reversed, jerking her back against the seat. The giant was falling towards them and the others were yelling.

"GO! GO! Faster!"

"He's going to squash us!"

That ended up not being the case. Once the giant fell the Hummer stopped and two men got out. They checked to be sure the giant was dead. Lucinda watched with her mouth and eyes wide as one man brandished a sword and with two swift movements had beheaded the giant. This time she really did throw up.

Afterwards the men worked to dig a hole in the cave to bury the giant in while the girl, Anna, helped Lucinda.

Lucinda winced as Anna wrapped her arm. "It's broken for sure." Anna said.

"How do you know? Are you a doctor?" Lucinda asked, gritting her teeth at the pain.

Anna shook her head. "No, but I've mended quite a few broken bones over the years. You'll be alright but you might want to have a doctor look at it and cast it properly."

Lucinda nodded.

A few hours later she was at a bar with the group who rescued her.

"So you call yourselves hunters. Okay. And you hunt supernatural creatures? So not just giants but vampires and werewolves too?"

Ben, the man that had made the kill shot nodded.

"And the only way to kill a giant is with silver arrows and then beheading it?" Lucinda asked.

The others nodded.

"So what exactly is a giant?"

A man named Paul answered, who seemed to be the leader of the ragtag group. "Well according to what we know giants are a rare offspring of a male angel and a female human."

"You mean like nephilim?" Lucy asked. She'd read about them in one of her father's books. "Wait," she said as she remembered something. "Wasn't the reason behind the flood in the story of Noah and the Ark because God was wiping out the giants? They're appetites were so big they started eating humans?"

Paul nodded. "So you do know a little something about all this."

"Just what I've read in some of my dad's books," she shrugged.

"Is your dad a hunter?" Ben asked.

Lucy shook her head. "No of course not, I think I'd know if…" She stopped.

It all clicked into place. Why her dad had all those books and strange objects. Why he had so many weapons. The weird conversations she overheard him having on the phone.

She sat back in her chair. Her mom…something must have got her mom, that's why her dad never liked to talk about her or what happened.

"Are you guys the only hunters out there?" she asked.

She left the question open, already knowing the answer. Her dad was a hunter. He sent her away to keep her from it. At this revelation she was stung with betrayal and hurt.

"No. There are hunters everywhere, all over the world."


	2. Chapter 2 Home and Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**Playlist:**

**Kingdom Come-Silhouette Paintings and With The Sun In Mind**

Chapter 2-Home and Heartbreak

She wanted to confront her dad about hunting as soon as she could but decided it was a conversation that would be better in person.

She also came to the realization that John, Sam, Dean, uncle Rufus and Garth were all hunters too. Their lifestyle was just like what the hunters she met had described. They were kind enough to answer her questions but warned her against doing something like that again.

Now she wheeled her suitcase behind her, her backpack slung over her un-broken arm. Her broken arm was in a bright green cast and in a sling. Her dad was supposed to pick her up and when she talked to him the night before she failed to mention her arm.

When she spotted him she yelled.

"Dad! Bobby!"

He spotted her and came forward. "What the hell happened?" he asked, eyeing her cast. "You didn't say anything about that yesterday."

"Yeah it's a long story. I'll explain it later." She smiled.

He pulled her in for a hug. "I've missed you kiddo, especially since you didn't come home last summer." He gave her a look that said he still wasn't happy about that and she changed the subject.

"So I'm starving."

Bobby chuckled. "The diner?"

"The diner sounds great," she beamed at him.

She really was happy to be home.

At the diner, after she finished her burger and was digging into a piece of apple pie she decided to ask the question that had been gnawing at her since they got there.

"So how are Sam and Dean?" she asked.

She noticed how Bobby avoided her gaze, focusing much too intently on his own pie.

"Dad?" She was worried now. "Did something happen while they were hunting?"

Bobby's head whipped up, his eyes boring into hers.

She lifted her broken arm up a bit, motioning to it with her fork. "I'll explain at home."

He nodded and they finished their pie.

Back at home Bobby took her bags up to her room as she got him a beer from the fridge and settled on the couch.

"So kiddo, how do you know about hunting?" he said taking the beer from her and sitting down across from her.

"How long were you planning to keep it from me? What, were you just gonna keep me in Europe for the rest of my life?" she was furious that he, her father had kept this from her. She was also fuming at Sam and Dean for not telling her as well, besides the other reason she was pissed at Dean.

"No but I wanted to keep you away from it for as long as possible. I was doing it to protect you. Once you go into this life there's no gettin' out."

She nodded with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"So you gonna tell me what all this has to do with your broken arm?"

"A giant."

"A giant!? I didn't even think they were around anymore." His face held his look of shock.

"Well that one isn't around anymore."

She told him all about what happened: the missing students, Michelle, the hunters, how she broke her arm and put it all together. When she was done she went into the kitchen to get him another beer.

"So dad I've told you everything. Now what's up with Sam and Dean?"

He sighed. "Sam's gone. I haven't talked to him in a few weeks."

"You mean he's out hunting?"

Bobby nodded.

"Is Dean with him?" She didn't know why she was asking that question. Of course he was with Sam.

"No kiddo. Dean…he made a deal with a crossroads demon to save Sam. They only gave him a year. He died and was taken to Hell a few weeks ago."

Lucinda tried to process what she was hearing. Dean was…he was…dead…in Hell, being tortured over and over. Her heart broke and she regretted staying at school last summer and all because of a stupid fight over the phone.

Her eyes were starting to glisten with tears. "Is there anything we can do?"

"If there was I would've done it by now. Look I know how you felt about Dean…"

She cut him off. "Dad, seriously. Don't. I'm gonna go unpack."

She kissed him on the cheek and headed upstairs. He sighed. This was gonna be hard on her. It was obvious the last few years that she had feelings for Dean and now, since Dean was oblivious to it, he'd never know how she felt and she'd never know if he felt the same way. If his little girl was going to end up with anybody, Dean was his first choice. He knew he could've protected her and taken care of her.


	3. Chapter 3 Bittersweet Memories

**AN: Okay so if you follow any of my other stories on here I've edited out the smut bits BUT I now have an account on AO3 so if you like lemons you can view those versions there. Also thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews! **

**Playlist:**

**Metallica-Fuel and For Whom The Bell Tolls**

**ACDC-Back In Black**

**Bullet For my Valentine-Bittersweet Memories**

Chapter 3 Bittersweet Memories

~One Year And One Month Ago~

Lucinda was hanging out with her friends in the lounge of the dorm when her cell phone rang. She was laughing at one of her friends jokes as she fished the small silver phone out of her back pocket. She flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hey Luce!"

"Dean!" Her boyfriend Mason stiffened.

She was sitting in Mason's lap. They'd been dating for a few months. She told him about Sam and Dean and how close they were and he hated it. She assured him there was nothing romantic there whatsoever, that Sam was like a brother to her. She said the same thing about Dean but knew it was a lie. She had a crush on Dean since she was fourteen, something that Sam teased her mercilessly about, which earned him quite a few elbows in the ribs and smacks to the back of his head by her.

Dean laughed, grinning widely at hearing her voice. "How are you Luce?"

She could practically hear his smile on the other end and she picture him standing in the middle of some motel room.

"I'm great. Just hangin' with some friends."

Mason coughed.

"Um and my boyfriend Mason," she smiled at him.

There was silence for a minute.

"Dean?" Luce asked.

"Yeah, I'm here. Boyfriend huh?" he sounded skeptical.

"Yeah we've been together since February." She said it cheerfully and that gave Dean a knot in his stomach.

Mason kissed her on the cheek and she giggled.

Dean made a face on the other end of the phone. He didn't like this at all. She was a pretty girl, a teenage girl so sure she'd be dating. He knew that but to actually hear it for the first time made him feel almost sick, even though he denied those feelings then and there. This was just him being overprotective, that's all it was he told himself.

"Aren't you a bit young to be dating?" he asked easily assuming the overprotective role Luce was used to from the Winchesters and her father.

"What are you my dad?" she joked, relaxing against Mason.

"No, but I just think you're too young. And boys your age are douchebags. Trust me. You should be focusing on your schoolwork, not boys who just want to get in your pants."

He was serious. Lucinda hopped off Mason's lap and walked out into the hallway.

"What the hell is wrong with you Dean?" she was angry now. Why was he acting like this? Sure he was protective of her but this was a bit ridiculous.

"Nothing," he lied.

"What did you call for anyway?" she snapped.

"Just to see if you were coming home for the summer. Me and Sammy can't wait to see you." As he said it he sounded less annoyed at the prospect of seeing her in a couple of months. He'd always had a soft spot for Luce and he'd do anything for her and that included trying to protect her from hormonally crazed teenage boys. When it came to that Dean knew exactly what he was talking about, hell he'd been one of them. He knew exactly how their minds worked.

"No," she answered.

"No? What do you mean no?" he asked incredulously.

"If you're going to act like a complete git then I'd rather spend my summer with Mason. He's invited me to stay with him and his family at their time-share in Italy this summer."

"Sou're ditching you're family for some rich dick? Wait did you just call me a git?" Dean fumed over the phone.

"Dean! Seriously! What the hell is wrong with you? Next time you want to talk to me don't be such an asshat!" she yelled and snapped her phone shut.

Dean looked at his phone, open-mouthed, as Sam entered the room.

"Uh Dean everything okay? Sam asked seeing the disbelief on his brother's face.

Dean's face clouded over with anger and frustration at the situation. Luce had never called him a name, at least if they weren't otherwise joking around. He pocketed his phone.

"Lucinda isn't coming home this summer," he told Sam as he pulled on his leather jacket.

"What? Why not?" Sam asked as he sat down the bag of fast food he just bought. He looked slightly disappointed at the news.

"Apparently she'd rather spend it with some douchebag kid than here with her family where she needs to be."

"Dean it's her choice and besides I doubt Bobby will mind."

"Really? You don't think he misses his kid?"

"I didn't say that. You know how terrified he is of her hunting, of even knowing about what we do and what's out there." Sam reasoned. "Besides it's her choice. If she wants to spend the summer with..."

"A douchebag," Dean cut him off.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Her boyfriend then that's her choice. Not yours Dean."

"My choice!? Why would it be my choice!?" Dean pointed at himself. "This doesn't have anything to do with me! This is about Luce making a mistake!"

Sam laughed a bitter half-laugh and shook his head. "Really Dean?"

Dean furrowed his brows and made a face. "Really Sam? I'm going to go find a bar."

~O.o~

She went back to hang with her friends. Her dad, nor Sam or Dean were happy but Bobby wasn't about to make her come home and be around hunting if he could help it.

Even though she hadn't seen them since the summer before she did end up spending that summer with Mason. A month after school started back they broke up. Over the school year she didn't talk to Dean once. She talked to Sam and Bobby and even Garth all the time. But she and Dean were both hard-headed. Each of them refused to be the first one to request to speak with the other.

She couldn't understand why Dean reacted the way he did. Sure they were really close and she had feelings for him but he was eleven years older than her and she wasn't so naïve that she didn't know his reputation with women. She also knew he wasn't interested in her 'in that way.'

~Present~

A few weeks after being home Lucy had a job at the local diner. She tried to contact Sam but couldn't get a hold of him. She really wanted to talk to him. She needed a friend and she knew he needed someone too. The pain from Dean being gone and the worry over whether or not Sam was even okay was seriously stressing her out.

Most nights Lucinda went to sleep listening to Metallica, Led Zeppelin and ACDC's Back In Black on repeat. She found a black shirt of Dean's under her bed one day, knowing it got there because he slept in her room whenever he stayed at Bobby's and she was away at school.

She was surprised to find that it smelled like him. It smelled like cheap motel soap and something bitter but sweet. She lay in bed and looked at the picture of her, Sam and Dean that was on her nightstand. She was fourteen in it and they were just hanging out at Bobby's. She and Sam both wore big smiles with mustaches from the milkshakes Lucinda made as Dean rolled his eyes at them.

There were more all around her room: one when she was five and a twelve year old Sam was struggling to hold her up in the picture, another where she was on Dean's shoulders as he walked around the house and Dean was wincing as the three year old was gripping onto his hair to hold on. There was another with her and Dean leaning back against the hood of the Impala. They each had an arm around the other and were beaming as Sam took the picture. She was fifteen then and her feelings for Dean had hit her full force that summer. She smiled as a memory from those times came swirling up to the surface.

~Flashback~

"OW!"

John, Bobby and Dean looked up as Sam came running out the back door to where they were restoring an old Charger.

"Samuel Winchester you better give that back!" Lucinda yelled, chasing him off the steps with a broom. She thwacked him in the head as he jumped off the bottom step.

"Ow! Luce! Stop!" he yelled as he put his hands up to protect his head.

"Give her back!" Luce screamed.

"Okay. Okay." Sam held his hands up in surrender. "I hid your baby doll in the kitchen on top of the fridge."

"Go get her for me!"

Sam did so and came back out with her doll. He handed it to her.

"Thank you," she said.

THWACK!

"Ow! I brought your doll back! What was that for?" he said, rubbing his arm.

"For being a meanie! Now you know not to mess with me Sam Winchester!"

The others were almost howling in laughter at the commotion and the feisty six year old.

~Present~

She came down for breakfast the next day and Bobby raised a brow at her. She was wearing Dean's shirt and a pair of Pink Floyd pajama bottoms.

"Is that Dean's shirt?" he asked.

"Yeah. I found it under my bed."

Bobby nodded. "You miss him a lot."

"Yeah and I'm worried about Sam. What if he's hurt or he's trying to make a deal to bring Dean back."

"Well I've thought about it but I don't think he'd be so stupid. After all Dean made the deal for him."

"Sam has always been the ask questions first kind of guy," she said nodding in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4 Garth? Sam? Idjits?

**AN: Thank you guys so much for the follows, favorites and reviews! I'm so glad that with all the amazing Supernatural fics out there that you guys are taking the time to read mine. So here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

**Playlist:**

**Bullet for My Valentine-Your Betrayal, Breaking Out Breaking Down, and Dignity**

Chapter 4-Garth? Sam? Idjits?

Now that she knew about hunting and her arm was healing well Bobby was adamant about training her. He started out by giving her his journals to read and showing her how to make a devil's trap as well as having her memorize the incantation for an exorcism. He also told her about some of the cases he'd been on. She was always glued to his every word when he recounted them for her.

Two months passed. Lucinda was already an ace at her target practice and now that her arm was completely healed he was showing her some defensive moves although he was still careful to keep any force off of her arm so as not to risk any re-breaking.

It was in the afternoon and Lucinda was getting ready to go to a Bullet for My Valentine concert a few towns over. She was going with Garth and some friends from the diner.

When she and Garth started dating Bobby was shocked to say the least. Garth came over a few weeks before to visit Bobby and things just happened from there.

~A Few Weeks Ago~

Bobby and Lucinda were eating sandwiches in front of the TV when the doorbell rang.

"I've got it," Bobby said and rose from the couch.

When he came back in Garth was behind him.

"Garth! What are you doing here!?" Lucinda jumped up to hug him. She had always liked Garth. He was a really sweet, quirky guy and they always had fun when they hung out. Whenever he came to visit during the summers they were stuck to each other like glue which, unnoticed by everyone but Sam, grated on Dean's nerves.

~O.o~

The summer Luce turned sixteen Garth was there the for the entire week of her birthday.

"Hey Luce. Lookin' good!" Garth said as he greeted her, conspicuously checking her out.

Dean gave Garth a hard stare and shook his head slowly when he caught Garth's attention.

Garth gulped and turned his attention back to Luce. "Uh happy birthday Luce," he said as he handed her a small box wrapped in newspaper comics.

"Thanks Garth," she smiled.

She opened the gift. It was a silver chain-link bracelet with what Luce thought was a weird looking charm clasped onto one of the links.

"Thanks Garth. What kind of charm is this?" she asked as she examined it closely.

"It's for protection."

She made a face wondering what she needed a protection charm for. Bobby, John, Sam, Dean and Rufus rolled their eyes. Leave it to Garth to give her something like that from the hunting world.

She didn't ask questions though and put the bracelet on.

"Thank you Garth. It's really pretty." She wrapped an arm around him and hugged him.

~Present~

"Ah just visiting ole Bobby here," Garth winked at Bobby.

"Don't do that," Bobby said as he sat back down.

"Are you hungry?" Lucinda asked Garth after rolling her eyes at her old man.

"Oh yeah. Sandwiches I see. Good ole sandwiches." Luce raised an eyebrow at the far off look in his eyes.

"Um have a seat I'll get you one," she said.

Garth ended up staying longer than usual. He and Lucinda stayed up late almost every night talking and watching movies.

"No way! Are you kidding me!? Han solo is way better than Luke!" Luce argued.

"What? No no no see Luke's kind of an underdog here. Han's totally full of himself," Garth argued back.

"Well he kind of has a right to be. He's Han friggin' Solo!"

"Would you two idjits shut up so I can sleep!"

Garth and Luce laughed muffling heir laughter with their hands at Bobby's outburst.

They sat in silence for a moment and Luce decided to tell him all about the giant and how she now knew about hunting.

"Phew. Well I'm glad you found out. I don't know how many times Dean has smacked me for letting something slip around you."

Lucinda laughed. "So that's why he was doing that a lot."

"Yeah, good ole' Dean," Garth laughed.

"I miss him," she spoke up.

"Yeah me too, me too."

Lucinda moved and put her head on his shoulder.

And it started from there. It moved to holding hands and then things like Garth pulling her into his lap. One day they were watching a movie like that when Bobby came back from a hunt with Rufus. He pulled her aside later.

"You and Garth are a…a thing now?" he asked incredulously.

She nodded.

"Wow," he said, his eyes widening as he said it.

"Dad…"

"Yeah, yeah kiddo. You're eighteen now you make your own choices. But…" he shifted and wouldn't meet her eyes. "Are you two…I mean you're being careful right?" his face was red with embarrassment.

Luce's eyes widened in realization. "What!? Dad, oh my gosh. It's only been a couple of weeks! And besides I'm a virgin," she blurted out and her face was red as well. She was completely mortified that they were even talking about this.

"Oh well, uh, good," Bobby responded nodding his head.

"Are we done?" she asked.

"Yeah kiddo." As she left to go find Garth Bobby muttered under his breath "I'm gonna need a beer after that," and he did just that.

~O.o~

Bobby was out working on his car when the doorbell rang. Lucinda leapt down the stairs to get it, a sawed off propped behind the door in case she needed it.

"Sammy?" she breathed out as she opened the door and the unexpected sight of the youngest Winchester greeted her.

"Luce!" Sam immediately entered the house and picked her up in a big hug. "When did you get back?" he squeezed her against him once more.

"Two and a half months ago." She straightened her shirt after he set her down. "I tried to get in touch but I couldn't." She fixed him with a 'you better start explaining' stare that looked exactly like the one Bobby gave.

"Uh," he nervously ran a hand through his hair and looked around the entryway.

"Wow Sammy ever heard of a haircut?" she commented.

He laughed but still avoided what she wanted to know so she just came out with it. "I know all about hunting Sam and what happened to Dean," she told him, her face and tone serious.

"You do?" he looked shocked. "How?"

"It's a long story. Where you there when…" she couldn't finish her sentence and looked down at her feet.

"Yeah I was. Oh Luce it was…" He trailed off as he shut the door and followed her to the living room. "But I was there Luce. I wasn't about to leave him."

"I know Sam. I know you would never leave him in a time like that. I'm gonna kill that bitch Lilith," she said, her hands in fists and tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey it's okay. I know how you felt about Dean. Bobby really told you everything huh?" His expression showed his disbelief. Bobby had been so careful with her always saying that she would never be a hunter. He wouldn't allow it.

Sam remembered some of the talks he and his dad had. John tried to get Bobby to tell Luce about hunting on several occasions, usually after close calls or something was let slip. Everyone knew, even Bobby deep down, that he couldn't keep her in the dark forever.

She ignored the comment about Dean. "Yeah I didn't really leave him much choice though," she said, interrupting Sam's thoughts.

Sam laughed again. "Yeah, that sounds like you."

Just then her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Aw man really? That sucks."

Garth came down the stairs and Sam greeted him.

She looked at Sam. "Hey can I have the extra for a friend? Great. Thanks. See you in a bit."

"Who was that?" Sam asked.

"My friend Nicole from work. One of my friends bailed on the concert we're going to tonight."

"Oh, well have fun." Sam said.

"Actually you're going to," Luce smiled.

"What?"

"Yep I got you the extra ticket," she smiled and Sam's brow furrowed as Garth wrapped an arm around Luce.

Sam cleared his throat and ignored the totally weird sight of Garth latched onto Luce. "Ugh, first I need to know who the band is. I am not going to a Bieber concert," he joked.

She smacked his arm. "Like I listen to Bieber you idjit. I'm gonna go finish getting ready. You should go talk to dad. He's not all that happy with you."

"And by not happy you mean completely pissed."

Luce laughed. "Yup. I'd watch out for flying wrenches out there if I were you."

Sam laughed a nervously and ran a hand through his hair. "Great."

When Luce came back down the stairs she was wearing a sleeveless Bullet for My Valentine shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of well-worn oxblood red combat boots. Her brunette hair was curled and she wore eyeliner and mascara.

When they were out the door and walking down the steps she whistled. "Hello! I have missed you baby!"

Sam and Garth laughed as she admired the Impala and leaned over the hood splaying her arms out to each side as far as she could.

"Are you actually hugging the Impala?" Sam asked chuckling.

"Yup," she said before straightening up.

"No wonder you and Dean were meant for each other," he commented.

"What? Sammy." She glanced at Garth who just shrugged.

"It's okay. We all know how you felt about Dean," Garth said.

She threw her hands in the air. "Why does everyone keep saying that!?"

Sam and Garth laughed as they all got in the Impala.

Luce filled Sam in on the incident with the giant as they drove.

"Wow Luce. I'm sorry you lost your friend," Sam said giving her a sympathetic glance.

"Thanks, she was my best friend at school."

"So what happened with that Mason guy?" he asked wanting to move on to a less sad subject for her sake.

'Leave it to Sam to remember the guy's name,' she thought. It was so Sam. Dean would've probably called him rich dick. She quickly shook the thoughts of what Dean would say from her mind as her chest tightened.

"We broke up at the beginning of the school year," she answered Sam.

"Oh well that sucks."

"Not really. Dean was right. He was a dick."

Sam laughed and then she laughed and they all started laughing. Of course Dean had been right about the guy while on a completely different continent. Their laughter faded and they were quiet.

"I can't believe the last thing I said to him was calling him an ass," she said softly, staring at her hands in her lap.

"Hey he was being one. I heard the whole conversation remember?" Sam said.

"Yeah but, gah! I just can't believe I can be so stubborn. I mean how do you go a year without talking to one of your best friends?"

"Dean is just as stubborn. He wanted to call you all the time but always talked himself out of it. He tried to call you right before…you know. A last ditch effort I guess. But then Lilith got in the room and…" he stopped, not continuing the rest of the sentence.

"He did?" Luce looked at Sam, wide-eyed.

Sam nodded and the rest of the drive was silent except for the radio.


End file.
